parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Peter Pan
Cast: Version 1 (Made By UbiSoftFan94 aka RayFan94) *Thomas as Peter Pan (Both the main heros) *Duck as John (Both western) *Percy as Michael (Both small and cute) *Emily as Wendy (Both the main females) *Molly as Mary (Both have the letter 'M' at the beginning) *Dennis as Mr. Smee (Mr. Smee's Voice Suits Dennis) *Devious Diesel as Captain Hook (Both the main villains) *Gordon as George (Both big, proud, and well sometimes grumpy) *Casey Jones as Nana *Smudger as Tick-Tock (Both green and evil) *Lady as Tinkerbell (Both magical) *Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Teensies as Indians *Boco as Indian Chief (Both wise and smart) *James, Billy, Donald, Douglas, Harvey, and Salty as Lost Boys *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, and Foolish Freight Cars as Pirates *mavis as Tiger Lily *D261 as The Singing Pirate *Hector as The Octopus (Both were villains and turn to heros) *Edward as Edward Darling (Both wise) *Tillie as Jane Darling (Both beautiful) *Chip as Danny Darling *Henry as Carl Karl (From Phineas And Ferb) Version 2 (Made by Me) * Thomas as Peter Pan * Molly as Wendy * Emily as Tinker Bell * Duck as John * Oliver as Michael * Murdoch as George Darling * Molly as Wendy Darling * Gordon as Slightly * Percy as Cubby * James and Edward as The Twins * Henry as Nibs * Toby as Tootles Version 3 (Intended by TwinTaurus Productions) Thomas as Peter Pan Emily as Wendy Darling James as John Darling Percy as Michael Darling Molly as Mary Darling Gordon as George Darling Caroline as Nana Lady as Tinker Bell Diesel 10 as Captain Hook Dennis as Smee Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, 'Arry, Bert, D261, Den, Dart, Paxton, Norman, and Sidney as the Pirates Derek as Tic-Toc *CUSTOM ENGINES* as the Mermaids Rheneas as Slighty Peter Sam as Nibs Sir Handel as Cubby Mighty Mac as the Twins Duncan as Tootles Ashima as Tiger Lily Rajiv as the Indian Chief Culdee Fell Engines as Indians 'Version 4 (By JamesimusPrime2798)' *Thomas as Peter Pan (Both the main heros) *Duck as John (Both western) *Percy as Michael (Both small and cute) *Rosie as Wendy (Both the main females) *Molly as Mary (Both have the letter 'M' at the beginning) *Gordon as George (Both big, proud, well sometimes grumpy and full of Themselves) *Devious Diesel as Mr. Smee *Diesel 10 as Captain Hook (Both the main villains and both rivials to Thomas and Peter Pan) *Gremlin Dog as Nana *Derek as Tick-Tock (Both green and evil) *Lady as Tinkerbell (Both magical) *James, Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Oliver, Edward and Boco as Indians *Henry as Indian Chief (Both wise, smart and have deep voices) *Emily as The Chief's wife (both married to Henry and The Chief) *Skarloey, Rheneas, Duncan, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty as Lost Boys *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Derek, Max, Monty, and Foolish Freight Cars as Pirates *Mavis as Tiger Lily *D261 as The Singing Pirate *Hector as The Octopus (Both were villains and turn to heros) *Whiff as Edward Darling (Both wise) *Tillie as Jane Darling (Both beautiful) *Chip as Danny Darling Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Fox Peter Pan and The Pirates Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Category:Thomas and the Magic Railroad movies Category:Thomas parodies